Duskmon y Renamon
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: Que pasa cuando Duskmon Y Renamon se conoces y se enamoran...no espera que estoy diciendo?...sera mejor leerlo para ver que pasa entre estos 2


Duskmon y Renamon

Un dia un digimon oscuro y malvado segun la mayor parte del digimundo estaba por Misty Trees y todos los digimons hay al verlo salian corriendo o se escondian de este ser oscuro mientras mas avanzaba mas y mas digimons temblaban de miedo al verlo luego un cherrymon lo bastante tonto o valiente lo ataque sin pensarlo 2 veces pero este al atacarlo recibio un fuerte codazo de Duskmon en la cara

"escuchame patetico digimon no quiero problemas a si que quitate de mi camino o si no te voy a…"decia Duskmon

"perdon la interrupcion pero tu no le haras nada a ese cherrymon mientras yo este aqua…"dijo una voz feminine en un arbor

Luego Duskmon gira la cabeza hasta donde la voz y ve a Renamon parada en una rama del arbol viendolo fijamente

"tu debes ser ese tal Duskmon no?…"pregunto Renamon bajando del arbol y hacia este

"tu que crees?…"le dijo este

"dicen que eres muy super malvado y todo eso…"dijo esta de Duskmon y viendo hasta el mas minusculo detalle para luego quedar frente a el"…pero para mi no lo pareses"dijo esta frente a Duskmon cruzando los brazos

"tu debes ser esa tal Renamon…la defensora de todo el Misty Trees…"dijo este mirandola a los ojos

"que es lo que quieres aqua?"le pregunto esta mirandolo a sus rojos ojos

"no quiero causar problemas solo pasaba por aqua…y estos Digimons empesaron a molestar…lo que me recuerda que me tengo que hir"dijo este siguiendo su camino

"adonde dijo el conde?"dijo Renamon impidiendo que abanze

"ya te dije que hacia aqua ahora dejame en paz…"dijo este empujendola a la derecha y siguiendo abanzando

"ya veo…"dijo esta"…Tormenta de Diamantes"dijo esta lanzandole picos de hielo

Luego Duskmon saca su espada y la bate en el suelo creando una gran nube de humo mientras los diamantes hiban hacia el

"parese que no era tan fuerte como decian…"dijo esta para luego ser sorprendida detras de ella por un agarrando sus brazos y lanzandola al aire para luego apenas y caer de patas

"no me subestimes…"dijo este friamente

"-es rapido…-" penso esta mientras lo observaba

"como sea…"dijo este volviendo a su camino

"no lo entiendo…"le dijo esta mientras Duskmon seguia avanzando"…que es lo que querias aqua?"pregunto esta corriendo hacia este y luego poniendose frente a el

Pero este seguio avanzando frio y callado

"QUE ES LO QUE QUERIAS AQUI?"le dijo esta con enojo

"ya te lo habia dicho solo pasaba por aqua"dijo este a los ojos

"eso es todo?"pregunto esta deteniendose junto con Duskmon

"tu que crees?"dijo este friamente

"pero eso no cambia las cosas…sigues siendo malvado y cruel…"dijo esta poniendose en position de combate

"te equivocas ya no le pertenesco al mal…"dijo este biendola a los ojos

"entonces que haces vagando por aqua?…"le pregunto esta con los brazos cruzados

"YA TE LO DIJE"dijo este con sarcasmo

"no te creo que allas dejado al mal…explicame como paso…"le dijo esta

"tienes un lugar donde pasar la tarde?"le pregunto este

"si…por?"dijo esta

"pues vamos a ese lugar esta ba a ser una historia muy larga…"dijo este

"si inciste…sigueme…"dijo esta hacia un una montaña mientras Duskmon la seguia

Luego de un rato de explicasiones y de contarle todo lo ocurrido estos se encontraban en una Montana viendo el atardecer

"…y eso fue lo que paso"dijo este

"valla…parece que pasaste por mucho para ser liberado del mal"dijo este sentada seductoramente sobre una roca"y al parecer parece que has cambiado desde que dejaste lo malvado"

"yo no diria mucho pero mas o menos…y pues si…planeo cambiar y tener una nueva vida"dijo este"es tarde…me tengo que hir…"

"espera…adonde iras?…"le pregunto esta

"no lo se…"dijo este deteniendose y viendo el tardecer

"como que no lo sabes?…"le pregunto esta parandose de la roca y parandose a donde estaba mirando y poniendose de puntillas para verlo a la cara

"no lo se…desde que abandone al mal estoy bagando por el digimundo otro proposito para seguir viviendo"dijo este a la cara

"es de casi de noche y en estos lugares hace mucho frio cuando oscurece…si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa hasta que amanesca para que continues tu viaje…"dijo esta sonrojandose un poco

"no gracias…"dijo este un poco sonrojado(aunque usted no lo crea)

"es de mala education decir que no…"

"esta bien…supongo que me quedare…pero solo por esta ves"dijo este

"exelente sigueme"dijo este dandole una pequeña sonrisa dejando a Duskmon un poco sorprendido al ser el primer ser que le da una sonrisa

Era extraño ese dia Duskmon se sentia raro junto a Renamon y esta no sabia por que le daba felicidad haber convencido a Duskmon de quedarse con ella la noche

Luego de un rato de caminar ninguno de los 2 habia hablado

"llegamos"dijo esta parandose prente a una casa hecha de roble

"linda casa…tu la hiciste?"dijo Duskmon

"si yo la hice…"le contesto

"te quedo linda…como tu…"dijo este sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

"crees que soy linda?…"dijo sonrojada

"si…hay digo mas que otras digimons… "dijo avergonzado

"amm..gracias"dijo sonrojada

Luego estos entraron a la casa

"puedes elegir donde quedarte…"dijo esta caminando hasta un cuarto"si necesitas algo habisame…"dijo esta cerrando la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla

"gracias…Renamon…"dijo este

"por nada"dijo esta cerrando la puerta

Y luego se fue a la cama

Ya habian pasado 3 horas y ninguno de los 2 podia dormir…seguian pensando en el otro aunque no quisieran…seguian pensando y pensando hasta que Renamon habia aceptado dificilmente una idea que estaba en su cabeza…se habia enamorado de Duskmon

"tengo que decirle"dijo esta parandose de la cama, dirigiendose a la puerta y abriendola"Duskmon?…"dijo esta buscandolo en la sala en la cual no estaba

Luego esta se dirigio a las otras habitaciones buscandolo y lamentablemente no lo encontraba

"DUSKMON?…"grito esta en la casa para luego dejar caer unas lagrimas"…se fue…"dijo esta tristemente

"RENAMON!"grito el hombre de la armadura negra entrando a la casa a toda elucidate

Luego este la ve y va a consolarla

"Renamon estas bien?…"le pregunto este preocupado agarrandola de los brazos

"si ya lo estoy…ahora que estas aqua…"dijo esta abrazandolo

Al principio Duskmon no sabia que hacer era la primera ves que alguien lo pero este decidio dejarse llevar y tambien la abrazo

Luego estos 2 se separaron se miraron a los ojos y a besarse

"te amo"dijo Renamon abrazandolo

"y yo a ti…"dijo Duskmon tambien abrazandola

"lo dices en serio?…"dijo Renamon rompiendo el abrazo

"si…se que llevamos poco de conocernos pero desde que te vi iluminaste mi negro Corazon y me diste una razon para vivir…te amo"dijo este mientras Renamon unas lagrimas de felicidad

Luego estos 2 se besaron univalent sabiendo que ya no estarian solos nunca mas

FIN

HOLA soy Slipknotmaggot espero que le haya gustado leer esta historia como a mi me fusto hacerla…no estoy seguro si hacer mas capitulos o dejarla haci a si que lo dejo en sus manos…les recuerdo que espero que lean mi historia The Light and the Darkness (solo si quieres no los obligo a leerla) mi mas grande obra maestra que hare en toda mi vida…creo que eso es todo…me despido CUIDENSE


End file.
